


Nightlight

by Shaele



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: Sora hates sleeping.Well,hated.





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a silly short thing.  
> Find me on twitter [@XIII_rksr](https://twitter.com/XIII_rksr)!

Sora, in all his time, never was much of a sleeper. He was the type to get up and  _ go _ ; always exploring every nook and cranny, always meeting new friends. There was always something to do, places to memorize. Time never stopped for anyone, not even for someone as grand and powerful as Merlin or Yen Sid themselves.

But it wasn't until he finally met  _ him _ that he understood why some people enjoyed sleep so much.

All it took was a hand shake to pique his interest. 

Who was he? Why was he asleep for that long? What's his story?

Sora felt like he hardly knew them, yet he  _ did.  _

At the very least, his heart knew him very well.

At first, though, Sora didn't have any time to get to know him. There was so much to do, so many people to save -

And he did in the end. 

Even Kairi.

He's faced death so many times in such a short span of his life that he was nothing but tired, and when he finally settled down it felt like a breath of fresh air. He would still go out and explore, sure, but was now because he  _ wanted _ to, and not because he  _ had _ to.

Everyone was safe and happy. The Light once again defeated Darkness. All is as it should be.

But the nightmares wouldn't stop.

Blood, death, broken hearts…

Every night it was a different story, a different time, a different place. But it always ended the same.

Everyone was gone. Sora would be the only one left standing, beaten and bloody and wearing the most stoic face he could ever muster. The background was gloomy. Painted deep shades of reds or greys with the rain coming down as if the sky mourned for his friends.

Sometimes, though, it was a manic smile, and sometimes it was one bearing the weight of the sadness of the entire universe. Often times in his manic dreams, he had the feeling that  _ he _ was the killer, the one that destroyed all his friends and, it sickened him when he realized he was  _ happy  _ about it. When he was sad it was because he was either too late, or he  _ had to _ deal he final blows because the Darkness crept up and up and  _ up _ , consuming what light they had.

He hated nights because of these.

_ And yet…. _

There was one day where Sora, exhausted from lack of sleep, sought out Ventus in an attempt to learn how to sleep better. In his tired mind it seemed right to seek the man who slept in his heart for ten years, though not completely out of choice. It was awkward at first; they were both very much alike yet not at all alike. Ventus enjoyed stargazing and sparring and Sora enjoyed chatting and exploring. Some days Ventus would climb mountains with him to get the best view of the stars, and other days Sora would take him to explore the deep, dark ocean or dance the night away at a festival.

Over time, Sora forgot his initial mission to find a good night’s rest. He loved his time with Ventus - so much so that it almost became a routine in their daily lives to at least say hi to one another, and to have a few days of the week to hang out. His gummiphone would be filled with photos of Ventus making silly faces or acting like a total moron - which Sora found completely endearing. 

And it wasn't until their first sleepover that he finally began to understand.

Ventus, clad in dark grey sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, figured it was fine to push Sora to one side of the bed he was sleeping on and take half of it. It woke Sora immediately, but upon seeing Ventus's sheepish smile he couldn't help but forget his slight irritation at having been woken up and smile back goofily.

They spent many nights sharing the same bed since then, and Sora noticed he'd been sleeping much better in Ventus's company. 

_ But that isn't the end of the story. _

“What was it like inside my heart?” Sora asked one night as he watched Ventus get comfortable beside him. He often found himself staring at the other man, but he couldn’t help it.

Ventus shrugged, smiling softly. “It was warm, and peaceful. I didn't have to worry about breaking because your heart was so… good.”

Sora hummed, contemplating their answer. “Do you miss being in my heart?”

The other man almost immediately shook his head, their smile growing wider as he looked directly into Sora's eyes. “Why would I want to keep sleeping in your heart when I can sleep beside you, and be with you like this?”

Sora couldn't help but blush; Ventus had become very good at making Sora happy in this way, and ever since Sora blushed the first time Ventus had said something sweet, they hadn't stopped the light teasing. 

Ventus moved a little closer, until his head rest on Sora's chest.

“I hope you don't mind.” He murmured, head turned away from Sora's. “I… I kinda missed hearing your heart.”

Unconsciously, Sora reached over to play with Ventus's hair. “I don't mind at all, Ven.”

_ I actually really like this… intimacy. _

Nights came and went, and Sora and Ventus naturally fell into each other's arms at the end of the day when the opportunity presented itself. If Ventus wasn't listening to the steady beating of Sora's heart, then he was humming a lullaby for them. Their days together were filled with joy and laughter, one hardly without the other. Yes,there were times where Ventus would be out to train to become a Keyblade Master and Sora would spend days at a time to explore more faraway worlds, but in the end they would always gravitate back to what they both recognized to be their home -

In each other's arms, sometimes joined with the crashing of the waves and other times the simple peace and quiet of each other's breathing. 

And when the night was  _ extra _ comforting, sometimes their foreheads would touch, breaths mingling together in the same fashion their ankles were tangled with one another's. Sora would always wake first, and every morning they slept like that his breath would be taken away by the way the morning rays would light up Ventus’s hair as if he wore a halo. Ventus often wore a soft smile as he slept, but on occasion his mouth would be slightly ajar as he snored softly.

The amount of  _ trust _ Ventus had for him to sleep so peacefully like that…  

Sora's heart soared. 

So much so that he would sometimes lean closer, letting their noses touch in what he knew was called an eskimo kiss.

Sometimes Ventus would sigh contentedly in his sleep when Sora did so, his smile growing wider as he shifted to collect more of Sora's warmth. 

For Sora, this is what he knew to be something  _ much _ more than a close friendship between two Keyblade wielders. 

_ What would the words “I love you” make them feel? _

Ventus's arms were ways wide open for Sora. His smile never wavered whenever Sora was concerned. If Ventus was ever asked what he wanted to do, he would always answer with something so simple -

“I wanna be with Sora!”

And with Sora he almost always was.

Over time, separation became more and more difficult. When Sora wasn't adventuring he wanted to be with Ventus, and when Ventus wasn't training he yearned to be in Sora's arms.

They both recognized what they were doing and feeling were no longer things typical friends did, but they had no words to explain the emotions that managed to fill them to the very brim whenever the other was around.

Sora dreamed once or twice about Ventus. He dreamed of being closer than just simple forehead touches and eskimo kisses, but he didn't dare make a move in person. 

So when Ventus confessed to Sora about his own dreams of their lips finally meeting, it was only inevitable that Sora would lean in and touch their lips together under the gaze of the worlds above.

The world seemed to much more vibrant when they pulled away, their cheeks flushed a deep red and a smile that wouldn't dare leave their faces. The stars seemed to shine even brighter, their eyes twinkling with love and adoration.

Sora’s heart beat faster and faster, and he couldn’t help but as the question that he’s been yearning to ask since the day Ventus became the one thing more important to him than anything else in the world.

“Is this love?” Sora couldn't help but ask.

“I… I think so.” Ventus murmured, his lips brushing Sora's with every letter spoken.

Sora pressed his lips onto Ventus’s once more, one hand cupping their cheek while the other rested on the small of their back.

He pulled away, and only had one thing to say.

“Well, then I really love you, Ven.”

And since that night -

_ Every night _  -

Sora’s dreams were no longer a depiction of being broken and bleeding.

It was oftentimes sunshine and beach waves, or amusement parts and cotton candy. It was also of beating evil and saving the world, thanks to the help of all his friends.

His favorite dreams, though, were the ones where his entire being focused on one person, and they could be doing anything as long as they were together. Lunch dates, clothes shopping, adventuring in a world they’ve never visited before - 

As long as he was there, 

As long as Sora was able to tell Ventus how much he loved them,

He could finally sleep well.


End file.
